In modern network environments, various network events affect the network performance (e.g., throughput). For example, the volume and types of network traffic can change with time. The change in network traffic volume and types can be due to various reasons, including but not limited to changes in network resource usage by network users, malicious attacks conducted by hackers, etc. Due to the potential for network instability, there is a need for improved systems and methods for the network devices to be able to detect or predict such events, and to perform a real-time action (either as a real-time or an anticipatory response to those events), to optimize network traffic and to maintain or improve network performance in real-time.